nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Seraiya
Background Little is known about her, other than where she goes, death follows. In her first life, she was commander of her own army during the war against the Elves 500,000 years prior to the events of the first book. As the firstborn child of the Gier family, she wanted nothing more than to impress her father, to earn his praise and be a worthy successor, despite his wanting a son, and raising her as one. She is first given the Eye of Tiamat before being set off to lead her own army, by a being known as Malphas, who served as her advisor and eventually an enemy. Known to her enemies as Abshunar Vlasin, or The Black Wings of Death, she was feared upon the battlefield, knowing to be a monster who would kill with such efficient cruelty she could not be considered mortal. Her strength was only rivaled by the commander of the Elven resistance, Ryujin Valen, who was by far a great deal physically stronger than her. The two would battle one another on and off for a decade before Seraiya came to her senses, realizing that Humanity was wrong in starting this conflict with Elvenkind. Joining forces with Ryujin, she manages to push back the other human armies, and eventually falls for him. However, they choose to wait until they've won the war until they turned their affections to something more. Upon losing her younger half sister, Lisandre, she gives into the beast dwelling within the Eye of Tiamat, transforming into the Dread Wyrm herself, her will and rage far outmatching the Primordial Black Dragon and snuffing out the other consciousness dwelling within the Wyrmstone. This led to the downward spiral that would eventually cause the cycle of death and rebirth. The war is eventually lost once her father came into action, receiving a grievous wound from him before having Ryujin finish him off. She dies in Ryujin's arms within the temple of Irakiel, confessing her love for him, where he eventually follows her in death. Reborn as a goddess, she ends the war between man and elf along with Ryujin, and with its end they were finally able to love the other. From their union a daughter was born, named Leira. Who encompassed all that made a human what they were, in its purest form, with only some semblance of her father through her pointed ears. For reasons unknown, and or not mentioned yet, Seraiya became Tiamat, and birthed the dragon clans. Appearance Seraiya stands at 5'10, with an athletic build and a large bust. She is fair skinned, with long raven black hair and cold calculating scarlet colored eyes. She has a very commanding demeanor, one that demands respect, if not incredibly strict and stern. Her original set of armor was form fitting matte black plate armor, with a scarlet raven affixed to the cuirass, runes like markings upon the breastplate and gauntlets. Beneath the pauldrons were raven feathers, which led to her being called The Raven Queen. '' Her exoskeleton shares similarities with Sacreia's, except for the enlarged right pauldron, and the countless rivulets of energy upon its surface. She does not possess the glowing clawed finger and toe tips, however. A pair of very prominent ribbed black horns jut from her temples, which point forward and flare upwards, far larger and thicker than those of Wyrmqueens and Wyrmlords. The same for the hornlets that cross her forehead, above the brow. '''Personality' Seraiya is quite cold, calculating, and seldom shows empathy for others, let alone shows any degree of emotion at all save for certain moments. She tends to be more endearing toward Sacreia, almost like a mother figure to some extent until annoyed. The only time she is shown to be brought to tears is upon seeing Lisandre. She can be viewed as cruel, sadistic, and violent with how she conducts herself, often seeing that the best lessons are learned through pain and suffering. Trivia * She shares the same body proportions and appearance with Sacreia, with some minor differences in the face. * Her hunting of Wyrmstones is similar to the fashion inwhich the Skull Knight in Berserk collects Behelits.